


Pensamientos profundos

by olgap_k



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, prompt, slight AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un soldado no significa que tenga que aceptar tan fácilmente todo lo desagradable de la sociedad... Es cuestión de perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensamientos profundos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



* * *

Encontraba fascinante la forma en que la psique funcionaba, la cohesión de ideas, el constante influjo de pensamientos que diariamente transitaban una mente humana, como era posible entrelazar emociones, ideas, sentimientos e incluso personas dentro del pensamiento sin que las expresiones le delataran.

También hallaba una obsesiva fascinación en el hecho que no se podía controlar a los demás.

Todos eran una propia computadora con sus procesos independientes que hacían y deshacían a su antojo.

El ruido de un disparo muy cercano le hizo regresar a la realidad y estar de nueva cuenta alerta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Para mala suerte de los habitantes de esa ciudad, varios enemigos habían tomado como rehenes a todos quienes se encontraban en el centro comercial. Afortunadamente, Heero y Duo se encontraban ahí, haciendo tiempo antes de tener que regresar al hotel donde estaban concentrados para ser parte de la guardia de Relena en su conferencia.

Sólo tendrían que hallar la forma de salir de ahí, liberando a los demás rehenes y apresando a los enemigos.

Tomaría algo de tiempo, pero estaba trazando un plan en su mente, sabía que Duo y él se entendían lo suficiente que no necesitarían intercambiar palabras para poderlo llevar a cabo.

Se escuchó un segundo disparo, luego un tercero y un cuarto; no exigían nada, hacían esto por puro placer.

Uno de los rehenes estaba herido, un disparo en la pierna, la sangre brotaba de la herida dejando una mancha enorme en sus jeans.

Alguien lloraba e intentaba ser silencioso, pero de repente se quedaba sin aliento y sus quejidos se dejaban escuchar. Claro que era música de fondo al ruido de la destrucción en el sitio, de botellas cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos, a estantes de metal siendo tirados al suelo y a lámparas explotando cuando las apuntaban con las pistolas y disparaban.

La luz alumbraba poco debido a la cantidad de focos que fueron destruidos.

Miró de soslayo a Duo, quien apoyaba su espalda a una pared paralela a la que él se encontraba, frente a frente.

—¿Cuáles son sus demandas? —habló el gerente de la tienda donde estaban encerrados, su voz no titubeó mucho, pero sus ojos enormes delataban el miedo que debía sentir ante la situación en que se encontraban.

Uno de los criminales se giró al sonido de la voz que cortó su inspiración mientras tiraba al suelo un frasco de café que extrajo de una de las canastas de compra del rehén que tenía más a la mano.

—Oh… —hizo una pausa y apuntó su arma a otra de las personas sentadas en el suelo, le disparó en el brazo y cuando escuchó el grito y las súplicas de los demás, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—, no queremos nada, no necesitamos nada. Hacemos esto porque podemos hacerlo.

Heero se puso a sí mismo la misión de salir de ahí, con vida, y evitar cualquier baja.

Duo tenía los ojos fijos en la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la chica a quien dispararon, ya no estaba gritando, de la sorpresa se desmayó y estaba apoyada en un señor mayor que ejercía presión en la herida para evitar que continuara sangrando.

Recibió el mensaje que con los ojos Heero le transmitía: Saldremos de aquí.

Hacía tan poco tuvo que escuchar a Duo quejándose de la guerra, de lo cansado que estaba por tener que continuar peleando contra gente que sólo quería dominar al mundo entero, las colonias.

La leve sonrisa que Heero recibió como respuesta fue su señal, sin hacer ruido se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar tras el delincuente que estaba aterrorizando a todos en la tienda y lo abrazó fuerte por detrás, inmovilizándole ambos brazos.

Lo derribó y le quitó el arma.

No importaba el ruido que hiciera o sus gritos, porque el otro que se metió con él a la tienda continuaba disparando y destruyendo cosas, puso música de rock pesado que retumbaba por las bocinas y ocultaba todo ruido.

Con un golpe, fracturó la pierna del sujeto y lo apartó de una patada.

Se escuchaban sus gritos adoloridos y se veía en su rostro el sufrimiento de su herida.

Uno menos, aún había uno más por quienes preocuparse.

* * *

Duo se quedó inmóvil todo el tiempo, sabiendo que no debía preocuparse ya que Heero se haría cargo de todo, y que si bien no era la intención del soldado del Wing Zero, no le pediría más.

Pero estaba agotado, se sentía como si estuviera hecho de hule de lo laxo que estaba, su mente no funcionaba bien así, llevaba tantos años luchando una guerra sin fin y el paso del tiempo le pasaba factura.

Sus ojos veían gente herida cerca de él, el destrozo de un par de adolescentes con acceso a armas de fuego, mucho tiempo libre y mentes trastornadas, y reconsideraba todas las decisiones que a lo largo de su vida tomó.

Sabía que por lo que ellos peleaban no era un motivo vacío y buscaban algo mejor, con ayuda de Relena.

Pero tras ver lo que vivió ese día, estaba decepcionado, derrotado casi, sentado en el suelo apoyándose en una pared fría, con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro y sin ganas de levantarse.

Heero apretó un botón que liberó las puertas automáticas y dio acceso a la policía, la gente a su alrededor empezaba a moverse, paramédicos entraban y atendían a los heridos y empleados del lugar iniciaban con una labor de limpieza que de todos modos les asignarían.

Él no, continuaba inmóvil, pensante y silencioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó estoico, Heero.

Pero sus ojos mostraban interés en su respuesta.

Ladeó la cabeza y se permitió un gesto que quería imitar a una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy cansado.

Lo decía en general, no sólo por la experiencia que vivió, englobaba todo el cansancio emocional vivido durante varios años, el viajar de una colonia a otra, a la Tierra, de ser un peón más de altos mandos que no tendrían que preocuparse por sus vidas, porque tenían una escolta dispuesta a dar la vida por ellos.

Sus ojos mostraban tanto, el agotamiento de su alma misma.

Con ayuda de Heero se puso en pie y éste siguió siendo su soporte mientras se alejaban caminando de aquel sitio.

Nadie cuestionó a Duo cuando llegaron al hotel y se dirigió a la habitación compartida con Heero y le vieron dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Durmió toda la tarde, hasta que fue hora de ir a trabajar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Heero le observaba con detenimiento, como en ocasiones hacía cuando analizaba las cosas que no entendía por completo.

Lo suyo no era algo nuevo, pero Heero siempre fue un inexperto en cuestiones emotivas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —quiso saber.

Se escapaba de su comprensión el motivo por el cual Duo se vio tan afectado por lo ocurrido, quizás era el hecho de que ni algo tan sencillo como ir a un supermercado ya era seguro, o tal vez era la acumulación de varias cosas, pero le preocupaba.

No iba a negar que continuaba molestándole, analizaba mucho lo que él podía hacer para evitar que situaciones como aquella se repitieran, cuánto tiempo más podía invertir a la guerra para destruir a esta misma.

—Estaré bien —murmuró.

El beso en su frente le supo extraño, pero le dio un confort que no sabía necesitaba.

No podía removerse tan fácil la sensación desagradable de saber que existía gente cruel, sin motivo alguno.

Pero pronto, todo sería mejor.

Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo.

Y si no, cuando menos sabía que él podía ser mejor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente no está a la altura de cualquier expectativa que ni siquiera yo pudiese haber tenido, pero extrañamente lo disfruté, y espero que a quien va dirigido también lo haga.


End file.
